ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Usagi Yojimbo (TV Series)
Usagi Yojimbo (兎用心棒 Usagi Yōjinbō, "rabbit bodyguard") is an American action-adventure TV series based on the comic book of the same name. While having a lot of elements from the modern day, such as large cities and some modern technology, the series is mostly based in a feudal Japan setting. The series takes a lot of inspiration from anime and manga much like the original comic it is based on. Cast and Characters Main *'Miyamoto Usagi '(voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - the main protagonist of the series who is an anthropomorphic ronin rabbit. Recurring *'Tomoe Ame' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Usagi's recurring partner who is a samurai cat that serves under Lord Noriyuki. *'Inspector Ishida' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a cat who is in charge of a group of police offices. *'Marukami "Gen" Gennosuke '(voiced by Travis Willingham) - a rhino that, while not an antagonist, is a recurring annoyance for Usagi. *'Kitsune' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a thief who has had an awful past, causing her to believe she has to steal just to survive. *'Lord Noriyuki '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - Ame's master who is very young for a lord but has already shown massive potential. *'Mariko '(voiced by Cristina Vee) - Usagi's first love from his village. *'Jotaro' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Mariko's son who is actually Usagi's child, conceived during a love affair. *'Sasuke '(voiced by Nolan North) - a fox who is known as the Demon Queller, as it is his life's goal to destroy all demons. *'Zato-Ino' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a pig who is a former enemy of Usagi. He lost his nose during his first encounter with Usagi, rendering him essentially "blind". *'Leonardo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Due to him being teleported to Usagi's world without a weapon, he was given a chokutō. *'Raphael' (voiced by Omar Benson Miller) - the largest and strongest member of the turtles. He was given a kanabō as his main weapon upon teleportation. *'Donatello' (voiced by Josh Brener) - the smartest member of the group. Upon teleportation, he was given a yari to fight with. *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith) - a very jokey and wide-eyed turtle who was given two kama which he tied together, simulating his nunchucks. Antagonists *'Lord Hikiji '(voiced by Paul Nakauchi) - Usagi's arch-nemesis who is a daimyo the leader of three ninja clans: the Neko Ninjas, the Komori Ninjas, and the Mogaru Ninjas. He rarely appears in person. **'Lord Hebi '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Lord Hikiji's right-hand man who he often sends to do his dirty work. Hebi is a snake and is incredibly ruthless. **'Chizu' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a member of the Neko Ninjas who works is extremely loyal to Hikiji but has a crush on Usagi. This causes her to be very conflicted. **'Seramiyo' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - a member of the Mogaru Ninjas and the largest and most fierce amongst them all. **'Koroshi' (voiced by John Kassir) - a cruel and deceptive member of the Komori Ninjas. *'Jei' (voiced by Steve Blum) - a demon in the form of a wolf who is Usagi's main rival. Jei is a ruthless monk that worships the dark gods. He is determined to rid the world of "evil" and believes Usagi to be the evilest thing alive. *'Kenichi' (voiced by Troy Baker) - Usagi's former friend turned bitter enemy. He is another rabbit and is Mariko's husband. The discovery that Jotaro was not his pushed him over the edge into villainy. *'Zermiko' (voiced by Mark Hamil) - the mysterious king of the Oni. *'Noriko' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Tomoe's cousin who is sadistic, anger-filled, and the closest thing to pure evil Usagi encounters. Episodes List of Usagi Yojimbo episodes Trivia *Due to Usagi not having many recurring villains or characters, the series was forced to make up quite a few. *The series is known for being surprisingly dark, as Usagi is very willing to kill his enemies, the act of seppuku is mentioned (though rarely), and many characters bleed, are killed, etc.